pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luciano Accardi
Luciano Accardi '''or '''Lou Accardi, '''also called '''Uncle Lou '''by Sam and '''Master Accardi by Hunter, is a recurring character in the Pokemon Heroes Series, and especially in Sinnoh Saga. He is the second eldest uncle of Sam and his main mentor in Pokemon Breeding. Luciano is a Breeder and rancher by trade and has a degree in Pokemon Research from Sin Sci. He is also the second eldest son of Salvatore Accardi. Basic Information *Luciano's height is 6'1" *Luciano's astrological sign is Leo *Luciano's dream is to see Sam take over the Accardi Pokemon Ranch *Luciano's favourite food is Pad Thai and his least favourite food is anything considered a desert *It is currently unknown who Luciano wishes to fight *It is unknown how many Pokemon Luciano has caught or owned Early Life Luciano was raised in the Johto Region, as the second son of Salvatore Accardi. He is the older brother of Sam's father, Peter Accardi, Agostino Accardi and Rachele Accardi and the younger brother of Giuseppe "Joe" Accardi. As a child, Luciano was raised to be a Pokemon Breeder and a rancher by his father, as each of his siblings were, and eventually came to take over the Accardi Sinnoh Ranch when he came of age, under the leadership of his younger brother, Peter. Luciano is also known to have graduated with a degree in Pokemon Research from Sin Sci (Sinnoh University, Faculty of Pokemon Science and Research). It was during his time studying in Hearthome City, Sinnoh Region, that Luciano met a young Fantina Konstantinova. The two fell in love at first glance, and were together 8 years before Luciano finally proposed. However, after a few months, they realized they were too young, and feared they were rushing into love and so they mutually split and stopped speaking for many years. In his later years, Luciano became the uncle of Sam Accardi and would eventually become his mentor in Pokemon Breeding while Sam interned at the Sinnoh Ranch during his childhood in the summer. He would also rekindle his romance with Fantina in secret a few years before the start of the series. History Sinnoh Saga Luciano appeared only once in the series so far, in the chapter ''The Family Business. ''Here it was revealed that just prior to the chapter, he had retaken his Breeder's Test with Mr. Donovan to renew his Breeder's Permit. After taking Sam's Eevee Egg to an incubator while Sam was redoing his testing, Luciano introduced Niya, Jeremy and Alyssandra to Grey Flame, Sam's first Pokemon; a Shiny Rapidash, and gave the Pokemon to the latter to ride. For the remainder of the day, Luciano taught the group to ranch, teaching them the ins and outs as he once taught Sam. After they successfully brought a herd of Tauros and Miltank closer to the main farmhouse, he and the group meet up with Sam and celebrate Sam's passing his test. Luciano also reveals to the group that he is conserving the wild Rampardos and Bastiodon after a tip off from Professor Rowan, keeping them safe in the mountainous regions of the Accardis' private ranching grounds. Personality Luciano, though only seen once so far, has been shown to be a very kind person and generous to those he meets, even if he has just met them. He teaches Alyssandra, Jeremy and Niya how to be ranchers shortly after meeting them, giving them their own temporary Rapidash to do jobs usually saved for trained individuals. Luciano is also very knowledgable and passionate about Pokemon Breeding and ranching, and is somewhat of an expert in his region. He is more than willing to share his knowledge with others less knowledgeable than him, but recognizes skill when he sees it and commends it, as he did with Niya after she explained what she learned from Trainer's Weekly Magazine. Luciano is also shown to be extremely supportive of Sam, and cares about him in a fatherly way; this is more than likely due to his relation to Sam as a close relative (both in terms of relation and distance) and uncle. Pokemon It is currently unknown which Pokemon Hunter owns or has caught. Trivia *Luciano is the first familiar member of Sam's from the Accardi side of the family to appear in the series Category:All Characters Category:Recurring Characters